icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Smythe Division
The NHL's Smythe Division was formed in 1974 as part of the Clarence Campbell Conference. The division existed for 19 seasons until 1993. It was named in honor of Conn Smythe. It is the fore-runner of the NHL's Northwest Division and NHL's Pacific Division. Division lineups 1974–1976 *Chicago Black Hawks *Kansas City Scouts *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Smythe Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The Vancouver Canucks come from the Eastern Division *The Chicago Black Hawks, Minnesota North Stars, and St. Louis Blues come from the Western Division *The Kansas City Scouts were added as an expansion team 1976–1978 *Chicago Black Hawks *Colorado Rockies *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1975–1976 season *The Kansas City Scouts move to Denver, Colorado to become the Colorado Rockies. 1978–1979 *Chicago Black Hawks *Colorado Rockies *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1977–1978 season *The Minnesota North Stars merge with the Cleveland Barons. The new franchise continues as the Minnesota North Stars, but assumes the Barons' place in the Adams Division. 1979–1981 *Chicago Black Hawks *Colorado Rockies *Edmonton Oilers *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Edmonton Oilers and Winnipeg Jets were granted entry into the NHL from the World Hockey Association (WHA) 1981–1982 *Calgary Flames *Colorado Rockies *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Chicago Black Hawks, St. Louis Blues, and Winnipeg Jets move to the Norris Division *The Calgary Flames move in from the Patrick Division *The Los Angeles Kings move in from the Norris Division 1982–1991 *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *Vancouver Canucks *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1981–1982 season *The Colorado Rockies move to the Patrick Division as the New Jersey Devils *The Winnipeg Jets move in from the Norris Division 1991–1993 *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1990–1991 season *The San Jose Sharks were added as an expansion team After the 1992–1993 season The league was reformatted into two conferences with two divisions each: *Eastern Conference **Atlantic Division **Northeast Division *Western Conference **Central Division **Pacific Division Regular season Division Champions *1975 - Vancouver Canucks (38–32–10, 86 pts) *1976 - Chicago Black Hawks (32–30–18, 82 pts) *1977 - St. Louis Blues (32–39–9, 73 pts) *1978 - Chicago Black Hawks (32–29–19, 83 pts) *1979 - Chicago Black Hawks (29–36–15, 73 pts) *1980 - Chicago Black Hawks (34–27–19, 87 pts) *1981 - St. Louis Blues (45–18–17, 107 pts) *1982 - Edmonton Oilers (48–17–15, 111 pts) *1983 - Edmonton Oilers (47–21–12, 106 pts) *1984 - Edmonton Oilers (57–18–5, 119 pts) *1985 - Edmonton Oilers (49–20–11, 109 pts) *1986 - Edmonton Oilers (56–17–7, 119 pts) *1987 - Edmonton Oilers (50–24–6, 106 pts) *1988 - Calgary Flames (48–23–9, 105 pts) *1989 - Calgary Flames (54–17–9, 117 pts) *1990 - Calgary Flames (42–23–15, 99 pts) *1991 - Los Angeles Kings (46–24–10, 102 pts) *1992 - Vancouver Canucks (42–26–12, 96 pts) *1993 - Vancouver Canucks (46–29–9, 101 pts) Playoff Division Champions *1982 - Vancouver Canucks *1983 - Edmonton Oilers *1984 - Edmonton Oilers *1985 - Edmonton Oilers *1986 - Calgary Flames *1987 - Edmonton Oilers *1988 - Edmonton Oilers *1989 - Calgary Flames *1990 - Edmonton Oilers *1991 - Edmonton Oilers *1992 - Edmonton Oilers *1993 - Los Angeles Kings Stanley Cup Winners produced *1984 - Edmonton Oilers *1985 - Edmonton Oilers *1987 - Edmonton Oilers *1988 - Edmonton Oilers *1989 - Calgary Flames *1990 - Edmonton Oilers Smythe Division Titles Won By Team See also *NHL Eastern Division *NHL Western Division *Adams Division *Norris Division *Patrick Division *Atlantic Division (NHL) *Central Division (NHL) *Northeast Division (NHL) *Pacific Division (NHL) Category:NHL Divisions